Talk:Dark Synchro Monster
um... is there a way to make a dark synchro card? a website? if so please tell me--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) In fact there is! Just search "Magic Set Editor" on any websites, download it and make sure you have the neccessary fonts in your font folder inside your pc's control panel! After downloading it, you can make your own cards even Dark Synchros!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Clarified terms and rules. Hello there people of the Card Maker Wiki, WARNING: This is long! I recently decided to make some Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters of my own. Mainly, I did this since it bothers me that the official cards copped out and made them regular Synchro monsters. In the process of making my cards, it quickly became apparent to me that there are two big problems with Dark Tuners/Synchros, however, and I set out to try to rectify this. So I wonder if anyone thinks my fixes are good enough to be "officially" adopted. Here's what I did: First of all...NAMING: Obviously, the terms "Dark Tuner" and "Dark Synchro" are a bit confusing. A section in their Wiki entry is devoted just to explaining that they are not the same as an existing set of terms being combined. However, in the official versions of the Dark Synchro monsters, that is exactly how they were handled. So, I decided to make new English language terms for these cards and mechanics that wouldn't be confused. Dark Tuner = D-Tuner Dark Synchro = Anti-Synchro Dark Tuning, using a Dark Tuner to Dark Synchro Summon = Detuning, using a D-Tuner to Anti-Synchro Summon I feel that these terms are much more clear, while still preserving enough of the original meanings. Secondly...THE FORMULA: The standard is "1 non-Tuner monster - 1 D-Tuner (Dark Tuner)", which is taken from the show. In theory, this works fine. In practice, it greatly limits the levels that Anti-Synchro (Dark Synchro) monsters can be. It also means that all D-Tuners (Dark Tuners) are required to be at high levels. Or, as in the case of one card I designed, have the ability to increase their level. This limitation on combinations is something that I saw as an obstacle to creativity. The solution is pretty simple, though. "1 non-Tuner monster - 1 or more D-Tuners" It's still possible to have variations that require specific numbers, or even specific cards. However, by setting this as the standard formula, a broader range of levels can easily be attained, and more kinds of D-Tuner (Dark Tuner) cards can be made, ranging from the type that bring something big out alone, to the "swarm and converge" style cards popular in regular Tuners. Also, this formula has exactly the opposite balance of Synchro monsters, with their ''"1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters" ''formula, which is in keeping with the role of Anti-Synchro (Dark Synchro) cards as a polar opposite to ordinary Synchros. Last of all...RULINGS: The big problem with Anti-Synchro (Dark Synchro) monsters is, of course, their levels. A proper Anti-Synchro (Dark Synchro) monster is supposed to have a negative level. There's just no way around that. It's the defining characteristic of the card type. However, this can play all kinds of havoc with the many level-based effects in the game. Many people have had trouble wrapping their heads around a Level 0 Synchro formed from a Level 6 and Level -6 monster, for instance. Worse, what should you do when a card, for example, increases its ATK for every Level of the other monsters on the field? Do negative levels make its ATK go down? Worse still, what if the opposite of an effect weren't so clear?...and are monsters with negative levels effected by cards like "Gravity Bind" or not? Clearly, a set of rules needed to be set down to cover this, and this time I decided to ignore the show, and focus on solely what made sense from a gameplay standpoint. *Monsters with negative levels are not effected by cards with effects based on positive levels. *Monsters with negative levels are not valid targets for cards with positive level requirements. *Monsters with negative levels are not counted when totaling the positive levels on monsters. Naturally enough, the reverse is also true. *Monsters with positive levels are not effected by cards with effects based on negative levels. *Monsters with positive levels are not valid targets for cards with negative level requirements. *Monsters with positive levels are not counted when totaling the negative levels on monsters. There are certain situations where this might not be entirely fair. For example, yes, this does mean that Anti-Synchro (Dark Synchro) monsters can get around a "Gravity Bind". However, I feel this was the most balanced set of rules I could give. It also prevents Anti-Synchro (Dark Synchro) monsters from benefiting from cards intended to power up low level standard monsters. Also, where there to be Negative-Level support cards, things would work the other way. If people feel that this is unfair, change the first rule to this: *Monsters with negative levels are treated by cards with effects based on positive levels as though their level was positive, at the same number of level stars. That should about cover everything. At least as far as card effects go. As for level caps, I add a few more rulings. They should cover everything. *The highest level possible for a negative-level monster is -1. *The lowest level possible for a negative-level monster is -12 *A monster may be Level 0 only if it is summoned at that level, positive and negative levels cannot be adjusted to reach zero. *Level 0 monsters cannot be Normal Summoned (excluding Gemini Summon). *Level 0 monsters cannot be effected by cards whose effect is dependent on monster level. *Level 0 monsters are not valid targets for cards with level-based requirements, positive or negative. Obviously, the rules on Level 0 monsters aren't that important. I included them primarily in case others, like me, wanted to make cards summoned by combining a negative and positive leveled card. There are actually a number of other ways that they could be used, such as a Level 0 monster specifically made to be used for Detuning (Dark Tuning), which triggers an effect when used for such, or a Level 0 "Evolution Synchron" Tuner that gives a bonus when used with only one other Synchro Material. Ultimately, however, that's off the subject...but it is one more way I have tried to keep the rules open to creative uses. '' ''Lastly, is two rulings that technically are official, but needed to be put down to make everything complete. *D-Tuner monsters are a Subtype of Tuner monsters. *Anti-Synchro monsters are a subtype of Synchro monsters. With that, everything should be covered and consistent. If you managed to stick with me through all this, both thanks and congratulations are in order. I think that I have managed to compose a comprehensive and reasonable approach to these cards as an actual playable mechanic. So, I offer it out here, for the community to adopt if you so choose. Kefke Wren 16:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand. Why are you changing a perfectly good system that has been implemented for years? ''Hi there...''That's really my point, though. The system is neither "perfectly good" nor has it ever actually been implimented. There are no existing rules for how "Dark Synchro" cards as shown in the anime should be handled, the terminology is confusing, and in the official game they simply remade the cards as a different card type with different rules in a not-even-close aproximation of the original mechanics. It would be like if, when Synchro monsters came out, they had just made them as Fusion monsters and said "Close enough". What I've tried to do is to make the terms less confusing, by making them things that aren't already used for other things, and to provide a clear set of rules for how these cards would actually work within in the playable game. Since there was never an "official" version of these cards (at least as they were originally designed), there are no official rules on how they should be handled. Some people do play with their created cards, and it helps to have a ruling to point to and go "here's how it's supposed to work". Kefke Wren 01:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but my main issue is the name changes. There really is no reason to change the names from what they are now. "D-Tuner" and "Anti-Synchro" just sound silly. "Dark Tuner" and "Dark Synchro" let us know that these cards work together. ''Actually...''there is a very good reason for the name changes. Dark is already an attribute, and the difference between DARK and Dark is unnoticable when spoken...or dealing with someone that has poor typing skills. Giving these cards unique terms, seperate from existing official terminology, eliminates much of the chance for confusion. Besides, it's actually quite common for a term to be changed from the Japanese to English translations, either to to make it better understood, or more "West acceptable". Just look at the Fairy (Angel) type...or how "Temporal Machine God" became "Timelord". Kefke Wren 22:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 03:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *Eye starts twitching at mention of westernizations* Don't get me started on some of Komani's localization screw-ups. Regardless, it seems like I am the only one who actually responded to this, and I disliked it, so I would like for you to bring in someone else's opinion, since I'm rather biased on this subject.